


Somebody knows

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: About our secret.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Isolt Sayre
Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021617





	Somebody knows

Our story starts in the Headmistress's office at Ilvermorny, Headmistress Isolt Sayre has called her girlfriend Merope Gaunt up to discuss something.

Merope asked, "What's up?"

Isolt told her, "Somebody knows about us."

Merope gasped. "Who?"

Isolt replied, "A student."

Merope frowned. "What are we going to do, Issy?"

Isolt said, "We have to tell the whole school before the rumours get out of hand."

Merope inquired, "But, won't somebody put a stop to it?"

Isolt reassured her, "No one can or will ever do that, Mer."


End file.
